


Got A Bow On My Panties (Cause My Ass Is A Present)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Might? You turning down sex now? That doesn’t sound like you at all, Mick.” Ian taunted and Mickey really wanted to flip the fucker off even if Ian was right.</p>
<p>“I fucking might be turning down sex, ain’t like your dick’s the only thing I’ve got to play with,” Mickey retorted, watching the way that Ian’s eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>“If your ass is a present, my dick’s a fucking gift and you know it.”</p>
<p>Mickey curled his tongue in front of his teeth as he leaned closer. “I’ve got a dildo that’s exactly your size and that shit vibrates. Come at me with something else, Gallagher.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Bow On My Panties (Cause My Ass Is A Present)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written in an hour so go easy on me.

Mickey didn’t do romantic shit and it wasn’t ‘cause he thought it was girly or anything like that.

Mandy would’ve kicked his ass if he tried to link anything weak with girls; she was like a fucking mind reader when it came to that shit.

The point was Mickey didn’t do romantic because he didn’t _have to._ That was Ian’s thing and Mickey was alright with letting Ian light candles as long as he didn’t burn their house down. He didn’t even complain when Ian got him flowers and pretended that he’d only gotten them for Yev despite the fact that the only thing Yev thought flowers were good for was eating.

Just ‘cause Mickey liked when Ian did it, didn’t mean he didn’t want to do something for Ian too but between the absences caused by Ian’s job and the fact that Mickey didn’t exactly grow up with healthy ideas of romance, that shit was hard as fuck…no pun intended.

But never let it be said that Mickey Milkovich backed down from a challenge and he’d actually come up with an idea that he figured would work well enough for both of them…now all he had to do was implement it, which meant waking up his lazy-ass husband before Yev decided to give them a wake-up call from hell. The little fucker had a pair of lungs in him that Mickey was blaming firmly on Ian despite Ian’s claims that Yev was clearly biologically Mickey’s. No kid of Mickey’s would be waking up that happy, that early, the little brat was clearly Ian’s.

Narrowing his eyes Mickey stared at the redhead sprawled on the bed.

Ian had managed to starfish out of most of the sheets at some point during the night until Mickey could see the line of fire-red hair that trailed from Ian’s navel to his groin.

Licking his lips, Mickey straddled Ian’s hips.

“Gallagher, you gonna wake up any time soon?” he inquired poking Ian in the cheek until the other man’s brows furrowed.

“Fuck off,” Ian slurred as he flung an arm over his face like that was going to be enough to get rid of Mickey...it wasn’t.

“What, you can wake your ass up at fuck’o’clock for the army but not for me?”

Ian cracked an eye open, “The army’s payin’ me,” he pointed out and Mickey’s lips tipped up into a smirk.

“Yeah well I’m gonna do you one better. Got you a gift seein’ as it’s Valentine’s Day and shit,” he responded and this time Ian’s other eye opened only to narrow.

“You, Mickey Milkovich, got me a gift for Valentine’s Day?” he asked and Mickey shrugged. “You sure you aren’t sick?”

“You want the fucking gift or not?” Mickey shot back and Ian seemed to mull that one over for a second before he nodded.

“Okay, hit me.”

Taking Ian’s hands in his, Mickey moved them to his ass and he bit his lip when Ian instinctively grasped both cheeks and squeezed.

“This my gift?” Ian grinned up at him.

“It’s like that song says, ‘Got a bow on my panties ‘cause my ass is a present,’” Mickey hummed as he rocked his hips against Ian’s growing interest.

Ian’s hips rolled upwards slowly, the move putting his muscles on display and Mickey soaked in the sight.

“You’re not wearing panties,” Ian pointed out because he was a dumbass who couldn’t let things lie.

“You sayin’ my ass ain’t a present?” Mickey retorted.

Ian tipped his head back against the pillows so that he could meet Mickey’s eyes and Mickey wasn’t even going to call him on the fact that he’d been staring at Mickey’s crotch.

“That ass is definitely a present,” he husked out, his fingers tightening for a second and Mickey bit the corner of his lip as he stared down at him.

“Fucking right it is and if you play your cards right you might even be getting in it.”

“Might? You turning down sex now? That doesn’t sound like you at all, Mick.” Ian taunted and Mickey really wanted to flip the fucker off even if Ian was right.

“I fucking might be turning down sex, ain’t like your dick’s the only thing I’ve got to play with,” Mickey retorted, watching the way that Ian’s eyes narrowed.

“If your ass is a present, my dick’s a fucking gift and you know it.”

Mickey curled his tongue in front of his teeth as he leaned closer. “I’ve got a dildo that’s exactly your size and that shit vibrates. Come at me with something else, Gallagher.”

Mickey tried to not react to the hand that Ian trailed up his spine but he couldn’t stop the tiny shiver that worked its way through him as Ian’s hand curled around his neck.

“Bet your dildo can’t touch your cock like I can,” Ian whispered as he tugged Mickey lower and Mickey went with it because he liked Ian like this, pliant yet focused.

“I’ve got two hands and I’ve been doing that shit since I knew what my dick was for,” Mickey retorted.

Ian pursed his lips and Mickey’s eyes flickered to them before shifting to meet Ian’s knowing gaze.

“Your dildo can’t hold you down like you like either,” Ian offered up and Mickey scoffed.

“Didn’t see you holding shit when I was riding you last night.”

That got him a leer and Mickey had to roll his eyes at the idiot he’d chosen to marry.

Ian’s hand moved from Mickey’s neck to his hair as the other slipped up to curl around his hip.

“Can your dildo touch you the way I do?”

“Don’t need touching to get off,” Mickey smirked but Ian didn’t seem bothered by his response.

“Bet it can’t bite your neck like I do and I dare you to say that doesn’t get you going,” he murmured.

“It doesn’t leave me looking like I’ve been attacked by a fucking vampire,” Mickey conceded and Ian grinned as he shifted so that he was sitting up.

“It can’t kiss you either,” he whispered, brushing his lips against the corner of Mickey’s and it took all of Mickey’s self-control not to turn into the motion.

“You get that one,” Mickey muttered, fingers coming up to tangle in Ian’s hair.

“It definitely can’t tell you how much it loves you,” Ian added as he pressed their foreheads together and Mickey had to shut his eyes because Ian never fucking played fair.

“I fucking hate you, you know that?” he groused as he pulled back enough to not go cross-eyed.

“No you don’t,” Ian shot back and a second later the world tilted as Mickey’s back hit the sheets. “If you hated me you wouldn’t have gotten me a present.”

Mickey snorted and turned his head away, watching Ian out of the corner of his eyes. “I can always take it back.”

“There’d better be no refunds or returns on this gift ‘cause it’s been used,” Ian muttered as he settled within the cradle of Mickey’s thighs.

“You know what? The gift’s off offer,” Mickey retorted, shoving at Ian until the man moved to the side.

“What the fuck, Mickey, come on,” Ian begged but Mickey just shot him a look as he got out of bed.

“Me and my used gift are gonna go get Yev up for the day then we might go see Mandy.”

“You’re not serious?” Ian gaped but Mickey just grinned at him.

“You should see about sorting that shit out,” Mickey muttered, gesturing to Ian’s hard on before swaggering out of the room.

He probably should have mentioned that he was going to leave Yev with Mandy so that they could actually celebrate Valentine’s day together but nah.

Next time Ian would learn to appreciate Mickey’s gift-giving more.


End file.
